


In a blink.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ratched
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Mildred Ratched never thought her life would change in a sudden way. Everything seemed to go as planned but those plans turned very different once she met the one and only Gwendolyn Briggs.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	In a blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is me. I am back again! Of course I had to write this new ship, of course I fell in love with them, of course I couldn't help but enjoy their beautiful relationship. There will be more to come, probably gonna do one shots so I put them all in one place and if you have any requests then you're very welcome to comment. I hope you like it and enjoy this! 
> 
> I will also be getting back to Raulson ships soon, just getting my inspiration back little by little ;)  
> Thank you for your support!

Mildred Ratched never thought that her life would change in a blink. The moment when moved from house to house she figured that her life was cursed and it will always be a hard path to walk in, never finding a way out. She had Edmund with her thanks to that sweet guardian angel, but she still felt like something was missing. She wished they could’ve stayed with her, she was sweet to them, but she knew that was not possible. Still, she had hope that some day all bad things will end. Little did she know things were going to be worse after that.

After she had escaped that house, she thought her life was going to end in that moment, it had been so hard to be on her own and to think that she really didn’t have a future ahead of her, she just couldn’t think what she could possibly do after she turned 18. Her first goal was to find Edmund, but even then, she knew destiny could change it all; the future could be full of bad things or good things, there was not a chance for her to choose.

Who would’ve thought that Mildred Ratched was going to end in war and as a nurse? Or well…”nurse”. She thought maybe this was going to lead her in a good path but the only thing she seemed to bring was dead. Then to think that her brother was going to me a murdered and that he was going to end up locked in a hospital was crazy because Edmund wasn’t like that, they created a monster and it wasn’t their fault. But she had to keep going with her plan, she was perfect at this and no one would find out. Or so she thought.

She had no idea that one person could actually change her life and her way of thinking; she had joined as a nurse to fulfill her purpose and reunite with her brother, but the things that happened in there well…they weren’t written on her list. She knew wrong and right, she knew the things she was doing weren’t right, but how could she avoid them if they were right in front of her eyes? She thought she wouldn’t give too much importance to them, but after she had helped Huck to free those 2 women, she knew something in her had changed and then Gwendolyn had to happen; she had denied that feeling inside her but after how she had felt, after having Gwendolyn just a step away from her, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if she risked that part of her life. Maybe she was going to regret it, or maybe not.

Everything seemed to go well until al of the pieces of the puzzles started to fall apart and everything was coming to light, but still, she couldn’t just give up in that moment, her plan was going to continue until she succeeded. But everything was just happening so fast and then having to lie to Gwendolyn was not easy, it was painful. So, when she decided to come clean, she was afraid she would lose her, and she almost did, twice; once when she got shot and then when she confessed the most painful part of her past. She thought that part of her life was over, and she didn’t know what to do. And then Betsy found out everything that was going on, but even then, it just seemed to not be important anymore. What was the point of lying anymore?

She didn’t think she’d easily walk out of that situation but surprisingly, Betsy didn’t do much about it and she actually supported Mildred, which really surprised her. And then again everything was back on track and everything seemed to be alright and she decided to continue with her life after she knew that there wasn’t much she could do for Edmund. Now, she knew there was another path she could follow, and she wanted Gwendolyn in that path.

Even if she did worry about what Edmund could do to them, she knew that being with Gwendolyn was more important now and her recovery. She was doing so well and that was the important thing. It had been a little difficult to learn some Spanish, but Gwen had been very helpful. Everything was coming together, finally and she could finally leave that traumatic part of her life in a hole. She had to admit that being a nurse had made her stronger and it had helped her a lot but choosing to leave with Gwendolyn to find a better treatment was the best idea she could’ve taken. Everything was just perfect.

She felt a part of lips on her cheek, groaning a little as she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet. It still seemed so strange to be woken up by someone, normally she’d wake up on her own and it only meant she had to go to work but this time she didn’t have anywhere else to go. There was no rush in getting up and getting ready. Time was now slow, and she felt like she had the whole time in the world.

She turned on her back and opened her eyes to find the beautiful sight of her Gwendolyn staring down at her, the sun that came through the window decided to lay on her face and it couldn’t have been a better timing for it, she looked stunning.

Mildred smiled softly as she stretched and sighed before talking. “Are you watching me sleep, you silly?” She asked softly with a raspy voice as she chuckled, moving closer to Gwendolyn to snuggle her and wrap her arms around her. She really didn’t feel like doing anything at all.

Gwendolyn laughed softly as she leaned down to kiss Mildred’s head. “Oh, come on, you’ve done it before too and I don’t say anything. This time I woke up earlier and I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful.” She said softly as she kissed her head once again.

Oh, those softs gestures Gwendolyn did to her. No one had ever been this soft and sweet. She never knew sweet until she met Gwendolyn. And judging by her past, she thought she’d never get to have that. “Well, have you looked in the mirror?” She whispered softly as she looked up at Gwendolyn smiling. “We don’t have anything to do today, do we?”

Gwendolyn shook her head softly as her free hand laid on Mildred’s arm and caressed it softly. “Not at all. I have an appointment until next week.” She said softly as she smiled. “Why? Do you have plans with someone?” She smirked teasingly as she knew for a fact that Mildred did not want to move from this bed.

She remembered the first time they got here just 8 months ago. The moment she had stepped on this room, she had been so fascinated by everything, how beautiful it was and how amazing it just felt to be somewhere else and she could tell Mildred had felt the same way. Though, Mildred had stared at the bed the moment she finished looking at the room and without hesitation, she threw herself to the bed, groaning loudly as she fell on the comfortable mattress. Gwendolyn had laughed so hard and she didn’t forget it for a long time, every now and then teasing Mildred for it.

“Mmm…” Mildred pretended to think as she tried to hold back a laugh, shrugging softly. “Maybe I do, since we don’t have much to do and we are in a beautiful place where there is so many things to do. I think I want a to go for a walk on the beach just because.” She said softly as she raised her brow and looked at Gwendolyn with a teasing smirk.

Gwendolyn nodded softly as she cleared her throat softly. “Well, seems like you have a plan already, as always.” She teased. “What about a partner? Or are you going alone?” She kissed her forehead softly as she smiled.

Mildred shrugged again. “I do have a pretty lady I’d like to go with. Hopefully, she wants to.” She laughed at herself, not being able to keep it anymore. This was also something new, teasing Gwendolyn and saying things like that; she normally said what her mind was thinking but this was completely different, and it was nice.

“If you mean me, then yes, I’d love that. You know I would.” She chuckled softly before leaning down and kissing Mildred’s soft lips.

Mildred sighed happily as she pulled Gwendolyn closer to her, kissing her back. It was now a drug for her to kiss Gwendolyn, she didn’t know that once she kissed her, she wouldn’t want to ever stop. “But before that…” she whispered against her lips as she pulled Gwendolyn on top of her, laughing a little at the surprise on Gwendolyn’s face. “I wanna stay here.” She kissed her lips once again as her hands traveled up and down her back.

Gwendolyn giggled against her lips and nodded softly as she pulled away. “I won’t ever say no to that.” She said softly as she positioned herself to a comfortable position just to keep kissing Mildred.

How lucky was she? Her whole life made a sudden turn even if she knew she had done bad things. She didn’t expect many things to happen, but this was the last thing she thought would happen, it was a little unreal to think that she was in this very moment. Not that she was already getting over her past, she knew that was going to be a difficult thing but with Gwendolyn on her life, it wouldn’t be too hard to get through that to finally leave it in the past.

Gwendolyn pulled away as she looked down at Mildred, one of her hands on Mildred’s neck as she stroked it softly. “What is on that pretty head of yours?” She asked softly as she smiled. She felt like she knew Mildred already enough to know when she was thinking or when she was uncomfortable or anything, and she was thankful that Mildred was finally letting her in like this.

Mildred smiled up at her and shook her head softly. “Just how things suddenly made a turn. I never thought I would be able to be me, that I’d be able to open myself like this and that…I could finally let myself be in the moment.” She said softly as she licked her lips. “If someone would’ve told me that I’d find myself in this situation a year ago, I’d have laughed in their faces. I never thought it would be possible for me and…I’m so happy it is.”

Gwendolyn smiled softly as she kept stroking her neck softly. “Well, I am happy to be part of that happiness, I didn’t think this would happen to me either but…” she paused for a moment. “I guess destiny finally wanted to give us some happiness, am I right?” She giggled softly. “And I’m so happy I agreed to come here. This place is beautiful, and the treatment is working perfectly. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m happy I convinced you.” She pulled her down again as she kissed her lips softly. “It’s a new start and it’s perfect.” She said softly against her lips as she tried to hold back tears.

“It is, and it’ll continue to be this way.” She looked down straight into her eyes as she smiled.

Mildred felt emotional for a moment again, but she tried to push it back, not wanting this beautiful moment to be ruined. She laughed softly. “Well, let’s not let this take all the time we have. I do want to go down the beach, but I also want something else right now.” She smirked softly as she kissed Gwendolyn’s lips a little deeper this time.

“I do know what that is.” She smirked softly as she let herself get lost in the moment.

It had only been a few months, but Mildred was already so happy for this sudden change on her life, she wasn’t worrying too much about what could happen or what the future had for them. Right now, this moment, was everything she needed to live. Gwendolyn was getting better, they didn’t have to worry about money for now and even then, she knew she’d find a way for them to have a life back in the US. But even that idea seemed to be far away from this moment, and it was something she didn’t want to think about. She was living in the now and it couldn’t be any better.


End file.
